


Perfect

by ximeria



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a certain fascination with Fraser's supposed perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Etakyma for pointing out a lot of little things that would only help make it better and to Nicci for giving me her honest opinion.

_You can tell a lot about a person from their hair... You know, Good day, bad day, rotten morning... (you know, the kind where you realize you've run out of either M &Ms or coffee... or both.)_

  


* * *

Tuesday morning Ray realized what it was. The thing that had bugged him nearly from day one. At first he'd thought it might've been Fraser's attitude. The over-nice thing, like holding doors and always speaking a correct English.

But it wasn't.

Ray tapped his pen against his desk as he watched his partner, who was studying a file folder intensely. He was sitting straight as an arrow on a chair on the other side of Ray's desk. The hair, it was the damned hair. Ray had seen Fraser wet, smudged, beaten, but that damned hair seemed be like... plastic or something. It always looked perfect. From the front to the back and the sides never seemed to rebel the way Ray's did most mornings.

Actually, Fraser's hair was like his control. Impeccable, perfect and unbreakable.

Hiding a smile behind his own folder, Ray had to admit that the hair fit the rest of the package nicely.

Having figured out what was bugging him, he should have been able to put it behind him and go on with the case they were currently working on. Unfortunately his mind didn't have the same idea.

What he **really** wanted to do was push Fraser down on a chair, straddle him and take his own hair gel and run sticky fingers through the dark hair, make it stand up, curl around his fingers... Then he'd bury his nose in the strands and smell his familiar gel mixed with Fraser's wholesome scent. A little sweat, a little wool and maybe more than a little musk if Fraser wanted him that way too. Dress him up in civvies, peel him back out of them and never let Fraser leave his bedroom...

Ray bit into his lower lip, shifting to hide his body's reaction under cover of the desk.

"Is everything all right, Ray?" Fraser's voice was low and warm and perhaps carrying a little worry as well.

Ray grimaced behind his folder then lowered it and gave Fraser his most sincere and carefree smile. "Sure, Frase. Why shouldn't it be?"

For a moment all that answer got him was a raised eyebrow, then Fraser nodded. "You seem even more restless than normally."

Ray shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just hoping tonight's stakeout will end this freaking case ASAP," Ray admitted. And it was the truth. They had, a few days earlier, finally figured out where the damned smugglers were hiding, but they couldn't really do anything until they caught the perps with their fingers in the cookie jar.

For a moment Fraser's mask dropped and Ray realized he wasn't the only one who was tired after three nights' stakeout. And he was fairly sure that Fraser had been at the consulate a few times in between to handle paperwork. Not exactly leaving a lot of room for rest.

Ray rubbed his eyes and gave Fraser a small smile. "I hate how stakeouts screw up my inner clock."

Fraser merely nodded.

"You don't really have to stick with me during tonight's stakeout," Ray offered, though he wasn't sure how he'd get through it without Fraser's company. 'Yeah, way to sound whiny and needy, Kowalski'. It was just... he really preferred sharing the car during the night with Fraser.

Fraser gave him a worried look, but before he could answer, Ray continued.

"I mean, I do want you there, but if you're too tired, I just wanted you to know that it'd be okay if you..." Ray trailed off as Fraser smiled and held up a hand to stop his babbling.

"It is quite fine, Ray," Fraser assured him. "I want to help and I don't mind sharing the night with you in your car." Fraser cleared his throat and for a moment a strange look crossed his face, only to disappear a moment later.

Ray felt heat rising through his body, wondering if Fraser was thinking along the lines he was. If that was the case, damn, the man really did have perfect control. Not as much as a slight blush.

"Um... thanks, Fraser, I really appreciate it," he replied shyly. What the hell was this about? When Fraser was nice and polite toward him, Ray always felt like a school boy with a crush on his teacher.

"You are most welcome," Fraser assured him before returning to the file he was reading.

  


* * *

_Maybe the world will stop turning if I actually manage to muss up the Mountie's do? You know, the Apo... eh... whatsit... Apocalypse, right._

  


* * *

Ray leaned back in the car seat and stretched his arms out in front of him. God, how he hated stakeouts. Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind.

"Ray?"

He opened his eyes and looked down in front of him and smiled. Taking the cup of hot coffee from Fraser he turned his head and gave the Mountie a wide smile. "You know how to court your dates, Mr. Fraser."

Fraser's eyebrows rose on command, but his surprised face softened into an answering grin. "You are quite welcome, Mr. Kowalski," he answered.

Ray grinned. At moments like this one he always loved the fact that Fraser saw him for who he was, not who he posed as. Taking a sip of the coffee he sighed happily. Now if only he'd had a few M&Ms.

"Good thing we're being relieved in," Ray checked his watch, "half an hour." Another sip of the coffee and he enjoyed the warmth it gave him. It wasn't that it was all that cold outside, but sitting still for so long in a cold car... well, the coffee wasn't just for the caffeine intake.

"Do you think anything will happen tonight?" Fraser asked, his eyes on the warehouse they were keeping under surveillance.

"I don't know," Ray admitted. "But I hope at some point something **will** happen, because this is beginning to bug me beyond words."

Fraser nodded but kept his eyes on their target. Ray took the opportunity to just look. There was little light to see by, but he could see the calm features and as always, the outline of that perfect hair.

He wondered what would happen if he were to simply lean over and ruffle it out of its faultless hold.

Warm breath hit his ear and Ray waved a hand at their backseat passenger. "Don't even think about it, Dief," he warned. "I can do this without wolf slobber in my ear."

"Ray, he can't hear you," Fraser said with something that Ray could only interpret as amusement. You wouldn't notice it was there unless you **really** knew the guy.

Ray reached up and a bit back and caught the wolf around the muzzle, making the jaws close. Turning a little, he pulled the wolf closer and looked straight into its eyes. "I know you get this, Dief. No slobbering in my ear."

As he let go, Dief licked his hand to let him know he got it. Ray rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure who was worse, Fraser or Dief. Drying his hand on his shirt, he caught the slight smile on Fraser's face out of the corner of his eye.

Ah, a crack in the wall.

  


* * *

_My life used to be fairly sane. Now I'm partnered with a Mountie and a deaf wolf, sorry, half-wolf and sanity has gone down the drain._

  


* * *

Ray rested his head on his desk. It was 5AM and he needed sleep like nothing else. Unfortunately he had a report to write and he knew perfectly well by the time he was done and got home, he'd be so wired he'd never be able to fall asleep.

Taking a deep breath he finally returned to the report. It was funny how one minute everything had been quiet and the next it was more or less over. They had the guys, they had the goods and as long as their reports were good, there was no way those scumbags were getting off without a sentence.

Finally he could put his signature on his report and a moment later Ray felt the presence at his back and smiled. Turning around he looked up at his partner. "So, Fraser, ready to get out of here?"

"I am indeed," Fraser admitted with a tired smile. A huff from under Ray's desk told them they weren't alone in that wish.

"Look, Fraser -- it's late and I figure you aren't on for work at the consulate tomorrow?" Ray guessed.

Fraser nodded. "Thankfully I do have tomorrow off," he admitted.

Ray nodded. "Look, my mom insisted on filling my fridge with leftovers the other day, so how does this sound: We go back to my place, eat, crash out, sleep and then eat some more of the mountain of food she left for me."

The gesture of Fraser running his thumb over his eyebrow wasn't lost on Ray.

"Come on, Fraser. My couch is at least if not more comfortable than that cot you have at the consulate, right?" He leaned back in his chair and watched Fraser. Amazing, the man looked perhaps a little tired around the eyes, but otherwise he his appearance was impeccable.

Fraser opened his mouth to argue, but a low yowling noise from under the desk made him sigh deeply.

"Dief, really. You are fed your dog food, not scraps from the table -- you are a wolf, not a pet," he scolded.

Ray grinned at the more than familiar argument. They were going home to his place, he'd bet a month's salary on that. The wolf had Fraser so whipped that it was almost funny.

"Fraser..." Ray whined. "You can't leave me to eat my mom's cooking all by myself, I'll burst before I get through it."

Fraser watched him with a bemused look, but the blue eyes seemed to twinkle with renewed light. Fraser held out a hand and Ray grinned as he grasped it and let his partner pull him onto his feet.

"Let's go," he suggested, "before something else happens that will keep us for another day or so... we need sleep..." he said with a yawn.

Fraser nodded and he and the wolf followed Ray out of the station. Ray caught his reflection in the glass door. Fuck, he looked like something the cat wouldn't even touch, let alone drag in.

His hair stood out in odd angles, but not in the stylish way he'd put it when he'd gotten out of bed, no, right now even his hair looked as frazzled and tired as he felt.

A quick look told him that Fraser looked perfect as always. Well, at least he was taking Mr. Perfect with him home and Ray considered that half a victory.

  


* * *

_Some people look so damned innocent when they sleep. Me? I probably look like an escaped convict. How should I know? Not like I can watch myself sleep, right?_

  


* * *

Ray watched his partner slumped against the table, half asleep already. Ray wasn't doing much better himself and wondered if perhaps he should just stay where he was and go to sleep.

Nah, he'd pay for it with back-pains in the morning if he did. Besides, he was sure Fraser wouldn't mind a softer place to sleep either.

Ray's eyes drifted over to the couch. Ach, he still had to find some blankets and sheets for it. He sighed and leaned his head tiredly against the table after pushing his plate out of the way.

Dishes could damned well wait until tomorrow... right, well, later today, anyway. Ray yawned and watched Fraser for a moment. The man was as much out of steam as he was.

"Fuck the couch," Ray muttered and got on his feet, swaying a little. Walking to Fraser's seat, he pulled at the muscular arms and managed to get Fraser on his feet.

"The couch is more than adequate," Fraser argued sleepily.

"Shush," Ray yawned as he put an arm around Fraser's waist and tiredly shuffled them both toward the bedroom. He would love the idea of Fraser in his bed if he'd been awake enough to appreciate it. Right now, however, he just wanted to sleep for 24 hours straight.

"Ray? I think this is your bedroom," Fraser muttered, trying without success to pull away from Ray.

"Good observation," Ray grumbled as he pushed Fraser down to sit on his bed. His unmade bed, but who the hell cared?

At first Fraser seemed to try to push his hands away as Ray began unbuttoning the shirt Fraser was wearing, but he obviously was too tired to put up much of a fight. Ray was glad that Fraser had gone for civics for the stakeout because he wasn't sure he'd have had the brains to undo all the buckles and strings and belts and... Never mind, he finally managed to strip Fraser down to his long underwear. Jeez, it was as brightly red as the damned uniform.

"Ray, I really do not think this is appropriate..." Fraser mumbled, nearly asleep again as Ray pulled and pushed at him to get him to lie down on the bed.

"We're friends, Fraser," Ray told him tiredly. "Friends care for each other and friends share."

There was no reply save for a soft snore.

Ray grinned. As he turned to get out of his own clothes, he watched Dief standing in the open doorway to the bedroom.

"I love you, Dief, but you're not sharing the bed," he warned. "For tonight the couch is all yours."

The wolf gave a soft snort, but at least it turned around and slipped back out into the living room.

"Smart wolf," Ray yawned, stripping down to his boxers as he dropped his own clothes haphazardly on the floor. Nearly asleep already, Ray crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets up around the both of them.

His last thought before sleep claimed him fully was the nagging thought that even in his bed, Fraser's hair looked perfectly styled and if Ray had had just an ounce of energy left, he'd have messed it up just for the fun of it.

  


* * *

_I ain't no prince charming waking up, but some things do ease the process and I'm not talking about coffee. Well, coffee's good too, but you know what I mean._

  


* * *

Ray grunted and shifted a little, reluctant to let sleep leave. He felt like he was sleeping half under a furnace. The weight down one side of his body was too soft and pliant to be a furnace, but the heat was incredible.

Something tickled his nose and as he lifted the hand not currently pinned down along his side his fingers impacted with more heat, skin and hair.

Oh.

Ray forced his eyes open and squinted down. He petted the head on his chest lightly, watching the mess of dark hair teasing his fingers.

Hah! Messy hair. Fraser had bed-head! Ray felt like getting up and doing a victory dance, but that would mean actually getting out of bed and more importantly, it would mean not touching Fraser... Hah, not acceptable.

Ray grinned foolishly and carded his fingers through the hair, messing it up even more. Oh, this was priceless. For a moment he worried how Fraser might react if he woke up like this.

Ray wriggled a little, the unfamiliar feel of someone else's clothing against his skin. Damn, but those long-johns were in the way. Ray's fingers were itching to tear them away until there'd be nothing but skin against his skin...

"Ray..." The voice was hardly loud enough to hear, but Ray nevertheless froze for a moment. That was however all there was to it as Fraser shifted slightly against him, nuzzling against Ray's chest, still asleep.

Well, as long as the Mountie wasn't dreaming about Vecchio, he was happy. He couldn't be, could he?

Ray held his breath as Fraser moved against him and there was no mistaking what was currently pressed, hot and hard against Ray's thigh. Okay, maybe he should stop now...

Fraser suddenly froze and Ray realized that the Mountie was awake. Cringing, he hoped this wasn't going to spoil what they had. And he felt more than a little guilty about enjoying waking up with Fraser wrapped around him.

"Ray?" This time there was no mistaking whether or not Fraser was awake. Ray held his breath as Fraser braced his hands on either side of Ray's chest and levered himself up.

He felt bereft when Fraser's heat lifted off him, then he looked up into a pair of surprised blue eyes. The side of Fraser's face that had been nearly glued to Ray's bare chest was slightly red, but the other side was catching up fairly fast.

Ray bit his lip as he stared up at his wet dreams come true. Well, more or less. Fraser looked rumpled, hair standing on ends, eyes still heavy from sleep and to Ray there couldn't, at that moment, have been anything sexier alive and breathing.

"Jeez, Frase if you could see yourself..." Ray reached up with one hand and before he could stop himself, he ran his fingers up against the side of Fraser's face, up through the hair. Oh boy, good thing Fraser's hair normally looked as impeccable as his uniform, or Ray would have jumped him a long time ago. Probably in public too.

Fraser's eyes flickered shut for a moment and Ray was surprised to feel him leaning into the touch. Maybe he should just go on good faith, because it seemed that with the perfectly styled hair gone, Fraser's control was nearly nonexistent.

Oh well, to hell with morning breath and good intentions.

Ray tightened his fingers in the hair and gently guided Fraser's head down. For a moment it seemed like Fraser would fight it, but then he let go and although his eyes stayed closed, he let Ray pull him down.

Oh wow.

Ray let a sigh escape as he pressed his lips gently against Fraser's, rubbing them lightly. Nothing elaborate, but it still blew Ray's mind.

"Ray?" Fraser's voice was strangled and raw, but Ray didn't pick up anything that pointed him toward Fraser not liking it. Fraser's breath burst against his lips and Ray moaned as fire seemed to be spreading through his body.

"It's okay, Fraser," he tried to promise, but another kiss cut it short and much to Ray's surprise, he hadn't been the one to initiate it.

Soft, slow and beyond words that could truly describe it. Ray whimpered as he parted his lips to let the tongue teasing against them inside. His fingers tightened in Fraser's hair and as they shifted, Ray managed to free the arm that had been pinned under Fraser.

Ouch. Talk about pins and needles. Still, Ray wrapped the arm around Fraser's waist and swallowed the moan that escaped Fraser's lips.

Hands seemed to be everywhere and Ray tried to keep up, but Fraser was still way overdressed. Pushing at Fraser's shoulders, he managed to break their kiss. Ray looked up into worried eyes and shook his head.

"I don't wanna stop," he explained as he tugged at Fraser's sleeves. "But I'd really like to even the playing field a bit if you don't mind." It seemed to take a moment for Fraser to get it, but then he sighed with relief and lifted off Ray.

Ray didn't even have time to feel his absence. A moment later he was pinned down again by a very naked and **very** enthusiastic Mountie.

"Oh, Jeez," was all that escaped Ray's lips before they were caught in a long, wet kiss. This time, however, Ray couldn't complain. His hands could finally roam all over the warm, naked skin. He wasn't sure where his courage came from, but as his hand slid down over Fraser's naked back, he felt the insane urge to slide them just a little further down. As his fingers closed possessively on Fraser's ass, it seemed the last of Fraser's control went out the window.

Ray's senses reeled as he was pressed down into the mattress and Fraser pushed his hard cock against Ray's boxer-clad erection. Fuck, he should have gotten rid of those...

Fraser lifted up again, breaking their kiss. He looked down at Ray with darkened eyes, his lips red from their kissing and Ray noticed the red rash at that tempting mouth from his own stubble.

Gone was the perfectly groomed, slightly naive and always helpful Mountie and in his place Ray found someone who looked like sex incarnate. Okay, the helpfulness was still there, Ray admitted to himself with a grin as Fraser gave him a shy smile that should have clashed with the entire situation but oddly didn't. Even when Fraser hooked two fingers in Ray's waistband and slowly pulled the boxers down and off.

Ray's eyes fluttered shut. He wasn't insecure about his own looks, but no one should ever compare themselves to Benton Fraser.

"Ray, Ray, Ray..."

The chant made Ray open his eyes again, watching Fraser watching him. "Yeah?" Ray ground out. Damn, he couldn't keep looking at Fraser looking like that. He'd never make it for more than a minute or two.

Ray bit his lower lip and he just saw the flicker in Fraser's eyes before once again, he was pinned down and kissed within an inch of his life. This time, when Fraser lowed himself on top of Ray, there was nothing between them and Ray arched up. Warm skin, the heat of Fraser's erection against his hip and Fraser's hip against his own hard cock...

Ray wondered if this experience might actually kill him. Wow, what a way to go. Ray's hands seemed to take on a life of their own and unerringly home in on Fraser's ass.

Digging his fingers into the muscles, Ray's slid his legs apart, put his feet against the bed and pushed up. The result was beyond words. Fraser seemed to be trying to eat him alive and the pressure as they shifted nearly drove Ray crazy.

Fraser ground down against him and Ray not being one to let others do all the work, writhed and pushed back. For a maddening moment, Ray wondered if perhaps his bed would collapse because they sure weren't taking it easy. Fraser's hands were everywhere, caressing, tormenting, taking Ray's arousal to almost painful heights.

Fraser broke their kiss and buried his face in Ray's neck, groaning and breathing as if he'd run a marathon. Ray finally drew in a deep gulp of air, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

God, their combined smells of stale sweat and musk shouldn't be this much of a turn on, should it?

Strong hands dug into Ray's hips and he realized that Fraser was as close as he was. His cock felt nearly raw as it burned against Fraser's, their bodies slick with sweat.

Ray yelped as teeth closed over the tendon at the base of his neck and his release took him completely by surprise. One moment high as a kite, the next it was Big Bang all over, so much energy released that Ray figured they'd be able to light up Chicago for the next year or so.

Wet heat spread between them, but Ray's concentration was solely on the jerking body in his arms. Breathing in deeply, Ray could smell them both and even if it should have been gross, he had to smile as he dislodged one of his hands and petted the sweaty, dark hair under his chin.

"Jeez, Frase -- are you alive down there?" he finally ground out, hardly recognizing his own voice.

Fraser's arms tightened around him for a moment, then a miniscule nod.

Ray swallowed hard. "You okay?" he asked, 'with this, us...?' he wanted to add, but wasn't sure how to do so. "Kinda lost control, huh?" Ray continued, frantically searching for words.

"I... I am sorry," Fraser mumbled, warm breath tickling Ray's neck.

Ray froze for a moment. "For this or...?"

"For not being able to control myself," Fraser admitted, still not raising his head.

"Look... Fraser... **Ben**..." Ray took a deep breath, then realized that he would have to be the one to take **that** step. "I'm not sorry," he said, his voice much steadier than he had expected.

Ray tugged lightly at the dark hair and after a few seconds, Fraser finally lifted up, looking down at Ray. His face was flushed with what Ray expected was equally embarrassment and sex... Damn, the man looked absolutely edible.

"You... you are okay with this?" Fraser asked, a shy smile lighting up his eyes.

"Yes you friggin' boy scout, I'm more than okay with this," Ray laughed, finally allowing himself to relax a little.

Fraser let his head back down, resting it against Ray's shoulder. This time, however, Ray was fairly sure it was relief and not embarrassment he was reading in his friend's features.

"So... Frase..." Ray began. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Ray," Fraser said, almost indignantly. It was only slightly spoiled by his boneless sprawl on top of Ray.

"Okay, then I suggest an appointment with the shower for us both, 'cuz we stink...." He bent his head and licked a stripe along Fraser's neck. "And I doubt I taste any better than you do," he said with a grin. It turned to a moan as Fraser's tongue flickered out against his skin.

"I'm not complaining," Fraser mouthed wetly against Ray's skin.

"Yeah, well, you're the freak who'll lick anything..." Ray whimpered as Fraser did just that. "Though I ain't complaining either." Taking a deep breath, Ray went on: "I want late breakfast, lunch whatever. Then I'm introducing you to my hair-gel, we take Dief for a walk -- because I wanna show everyone what they can't have."

Fraser's head came up again, and wide blue eyes stared down at him in disbelief. A moment later a small smile played over Fraser's lips as he wet them teasingly and the eyes darkened again.

Ray swallowed hard. Maybe they should just skip the entire going out thing because Fraser obviously got off on Ray getting off on **him**.

Oh cool. That was all Ray managed to think before Fraser pinned him again, trying to steal his breath.

* * *

_Ya know, perfection isn't really the hair or the ramrod-straightness (pardon the pun) of my Mountie. Perfection is messing him up, making him smile, causing him to lose control over and over and over again... I've got me a brand new favorite pastime._

 **The End**


End file.
